Ferrero Family Wikia
'The Ferrero Family' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJjsm6CVsG8 The Ferrero Family was a Roblox Military Family created off the Herman Family in 2013 by MarkFerrero who also goes by Marcuses, & ReaperBandit. During the beginning of its time, Ferrero was known to carry out Military Contracts paid by certain Ro-Nations such as raids, assassinations, as well as terrorist attacks. - After a year since the birth of the Family, Ferrero made a big reputation for itself as well its members. At some point, the Ferreros became allies with another strong family called the Kaidins who were a group of elite computer hackers who hacked Roblox's Mainframe. Through 2013-15 Ferrero began to steal players' groups as well any opposing group who spoke badly or tried to expose any information about the Family. In 2014 Ferrero was known as one of the strongest families, with that Corruption began. The Family began to steal larger and more valuable groups such as the largest United States Military Group owned by gmf23. The Leader MarkFerrero took control of the group and tried to sell it at the highest bidder. The Roblox USM personnel rebelled against Ferrero and it's leader. One of the members of the USM by the name 44shooter bought the group from the Ferreros and regained order within the USM. With that Ferrero was forced out of the USM. -Mark began a British Army group which held about 3 thousand members which in early 2015 he declared war on a Ro-Nation France owned by YandemTheGreat. During the attacks on France GIGN was stopped by SAS and Ferrero Members as well had side help by other players one that goes by the name by Factions also known as GiasReality. During the attack, three security agents who were assigned to protect the Prime Minister took action after French Police and Military Personnel defenses were broken through by the Ferrero and SAS. One of the agents known as J584 took lead during the assault to push back the enemy forces on the battlefield. alongside J584 another agent called by C619 helped J584 which they stopped the attack and neutralized all threats. After the first attack, Ferrero conducted 5 more attacks which were stopped by the French Forces and the security team. On the last day of the attacks, the Ferreros took a helicopter and attacked from the air. J584 engaged and took down the helicopter, but was unable to eliminate the remaining targets including MarkFerrero. France fell and the Ferrero Family executed the Prime Minister as well some of the Cabinet members. - In late 2015-2016 Ferrero built a bad reputation for it's members and leader. MarkFerrero decided to become an Admin at the Group Recruiting Plaza, one day in the Plaza a Family called Numb3rs decided to declare war on Ferrero for competitive reasons only. During that time MarkFerrero was engaging in illegal actions against other players on Roblox, word spread and with that another Roblox Family decided to take action. A war broke out between the two families,in the end, both families shutdown. But during the war, the Family that took actions against Ferrero was not forgotten. One of the members and an informant of the Family released a photo of MarkFerrero from his Instagram. Word spread and MarkFerrero was known as the epitome to all foes but has now become the laughing stock of the Community. "The Sacrifice the Family took was not only a risk but also was a sign courage within each of its members. And those who lived through it will always remember the forgotten Family's name." Category:Browse Category:Ferrero Civil War